


Roads Untraveled

by VoidofEternalDarkness



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventures too, And Now For Something Completely Different, MCU/Comic Mashup, Other, PAINTM - Freeform, Pain, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofEternalDarkness/pseuds/VoidofEternalDarkness
Summary: Daniel Ketch was just an ordinary guy, until he got afflicted with the curse of the Ghost Rider. Well, that was years ago. Now after several years on a global scale adventure Daniel starts hearing voices...that aren't related to the spirit of vengeance that inhabits his soul. Now he's been forced to turn to old friend, Clint Barton for help. The problem? Clint has a super attractive protegee that Daniel totally doesn't have a thing for.Peter Parker lost his aunt at the hands of the maniacal Kraven. Now? He's got to try and somehow get his life back together. Luckily for him he has a mentor who loves getting himself involved in all of Peter's problems. He's being shipped upstate to stay at the new Avengers facility. Oh, joy. All he wanted to do was lie down in central park forever. Was it too hard to grant him that request?I'd love to give more of a summary, but there's so much to cover I will just insist that you please come and read my story, I hope you find a little interest in it :)





	Roads Untraveled

The sun is rising over the horizon, the skies amber light is glowing softly over the hills and the scene draws out to reveal a long stretch of road. Either side of the road, nothing is seen for miles apart from dried grass, the parched lands crying out for some kind of water the rocks atop the yellowing grass were almost aglow from the heat the day was producing. A single motorcycle zipped down the middle of the empty road, it’s metallic body shining against the intensity of the heat. The man astride the bike had shortened black hair and emerald eyes that had been covered by a pair of large black aviators. His outfit consisted of a pair of dark riding jeans and a white shirt beneath a midnight hued leather jacket. The final piece of the man’s outfit was a elongated silver chain wrapped diagonally across his torso. 

The bike picked up speed as it headed down the path the rider was selecting. He turned down  
A side road a moment later, the bike starting down the entrance to some kind of backwards farm road. The bike slowed slightly but continued to move easily along the track and the man finally parked up outside a large farm-house. He dismounted the motorcycle then headed for the front door, sharply driving a gloved fist against the wooden structure.  
It took only a minute for the door to be opened and it revealed the smiling face of a middle-aged woman with darkened hair and eyes, a brightness shone that must’ve given tones of the woman’s personality. Seeing who’d opened the door, Laura Barton’s eyes widened, and a huge grin broke out over her face. 

“Daniel Ketch,” she said, “You here for Clint?”

“Hey Laura, yeah I am. Is he around?” 

“Just out the back,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully, “Him and his home-building projects.” 

“Still at that, huh?” Daniel said, stepping into the hallway the moment that Laura had stepped inside to let him in. Daniel walked down the narrow hallway with its polished oak flooring and walls that were covered in pictures of Clint, Laura and their kids. Some even featured Natasha Romanoff, a close friend of theirs and Daniel himself. 

“Danny!” two identical shouts came from the other side of the living room as soon as they saw the man enter. The two kids darted across the room and immediately hugged either side of the young man’s waist.  
Daniel leaned down and wrapped them both up in a hug, smiling some, “Hey kids, how are you doing?”   
“Good!”   
“Not bad,” the older of the two said, trying to sound a little more mature than his younger sister.   
Daniel quickly looked up as soon as he heard a small laugh.   
“They can’t even leave you alone for five minutes the moment you walk in the door, what’s happening, kid?” 

“Not much,” Daniel said with a shrug, returning to his full height. He folded his arms over his chest, then looked his friend in the eye, “Except this one thing that keeps popping up repeatedly.” 

“What’s that?” Clint asked, stepping inside fully, and closing the door behind him.

Daniel leaned against the counter over the side of Clint and Laura’s living room that connected to the kitchen adjacent to it. He released a small sigh, “It’s probably best for…private quarters.”   
Clint looked between Daniel and his family, then nodded. Understanding immediately what his friend meant.   
“Alright, I get you. Come out and have a look at what I’m working on and we can talk at the same time.”

The two men exchanged another nod prior to them both exiting the house in the way that Clint came through. The area outside the back of the house was something that most would expect. It looked like a typical back-land rural home. Clint walked slightly ahead of Dan, leading him down the path of the trail until the two were able to reach the large barn erected at the end of it. Clint reached across and gripped the large handle, pushing it open. The moment the barn door slid across revealing what was inside, Daniel looked around and his eyebrow slanted into a perfect arch.

“Um, Clint was that an excuse to talk on our own?” 

A smirk actually broke out across the archer’s face when Daniel said that. Of course, he’d assumed that. Clint carefully closed the door to the barn behind him, then stepped over to the far wall and tapped his hand against the large panel there. The panel lit up for three seconds, pulsing with light.   
Several of the haystacks split open revealing panels containing several different archer’s equipment. The crates on the right hand side split in half then dropped into the flooring, a second later a table rose up with various equipment designed for arrow-crafting. Finally the wall dead centre at the back split in half and a panel slid out that held the outfit of Clint’s choice when he was on missions, his famed Hawkeye costume. 

“Was it?” Clint said cheekily, then he spun round and sat down on the stool, “Welcome to Hawkeye Services, who may I shoot for you today?” 

Resisting the urge to laugh, Daniel slipped his hands into his pockets then began to speak, “I’ve been getting this really weird feeling Clint. It’s like there’s something following me. Everywhere I go it’s like I can hear some sort of signal from a rodent.”

“You sure it’s not just your crazy ass demon friend trying to tell you something?” 

“That’s what I thought too,” Daniel said, “But, I asked Noble about it before and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from either. I thought you might be able to help me track it, or put me into the direction of someone who could.” 

Clint paused after hearing out what Daniel had to say, he scratched his chin, seemingly deep in thought. A rodent sending signals to a demon? This was definitely something that he wasn’t usually liable to deal with, even when dealing with The Avengers. It was something that Clint assumed he should’ve been used to by now. Weird Shit happened to Daniel Ketch all the time and if you got close to him, you sort of just had to roll with it. 

“I’ll give Kate a call,” Clint said, “even if I’m going to help with this, it won’t hurt to have back up of some kind, right?” 

Daniel paled somewhat in his face, his last meeting with Kate Bishop hadn’t gone to well. The two of them had ended up in a huff at each other with their arms folded and looking in opposite directions after an intense wave of insults had been passed between them. Dan wasn’t exactly the most willing to relive that experience, but if Clint thought it for the best then he wouldn’t deny his friend that. Kate was his protegee after all. 

“Fine,” Daniel said resigning himself to his fate. 

“She’s grown up a lot since you last met her,” Clint commented idly, “she’s still got a little bite to her, but still you should give her a chance, Dan. You might be glad you did.” 

“When did you become a muster of insightful thinking?” 

“Just now, if you’re asking.” 

“Alright, I won’t be an asshole to Bishop.” 

“Good man.” 

[x] [x]

"Woohoo!" Peter exclaimed, vaulting off the web, his body angling at the perfect angle to propel himself through the air, he was enjoying the afternoon exploring the city and exploring for trouble that had cropped up in New York, it was a Saturday so there was no school to worry about today for the eighteen-year-old. The descent of the dive was perfect for him to throw his arm outward again and slam two fingers expertly against his web-shooter. A stream of the chemically designed solution burst out of the gauntlet and streaked across the sky until it was able to attach to another building, Spider-man was just rounding a corner when the interior of the HUD within his mask suddenly released a loud beeping sound. 

"Karen?" 

"Trouble on thirty-first street, Peter." 

"Got it!" 

Peter re-angled himself, propelling into another web shooter shot leading him across the city. 

 

 

Peter landed on the concrete with practiced precision, his eyes narrowing beneath the mask as his eyes stared across the street towards a being with jet black hair and a substantial growth of facial hair just below his nose and around to his chin. His outfit consisted of pants made from the fur of a white tiger and a jacket that bore the symbol of a lion on one side and a tiger on the other. 

"Kraven!" Peter gasped, he'd become almost too familiar with the person in this clothing, the two of them had battled plenty of times before. 

"Hello, Spiderman. I have something of yours." 

Clutched in the giant man's grip was a woman with dark brunette hair that hung looseley down to half-way down her back. her glasses had been shattered in the ensuing confrontation that Peter had not been around to see. 

"May!" Peter screamed, "Let her go!" 

Kraven smirked some, "if you insist!" 

Using his beast-like strength, Kraven hauled the woman into the air, his hand moved quickly to take the leather whip attached to his waist, before Peter could even react the whip had been coiled around the woman's neck. 

SNAP! 

Peter's eyes widened in shock, the...the...Kraven knew who he was... In that moment, words that Tony had spoken to him all came rushing back...And he clenched his fists, almost breaking through the suit itself, a low growl escaped Peter's suit. 

 

"If Somebody had died tonight, that's on you.

 

All conscious thought gone from his body, Peter somersaulted across the street, his body maneuvering perfectly through the air until the point he dropped down on his feet behind his aggressor, no hesitation in his movements he grabbed Kraven by the back of the neck and spoke in a deathly calm tone. 

 

Peter Parker’s eyes snapped open and he released a frustrated grumble, the young man pulled himself up against the trunk of the nearest tree. Ever since the death of May and his altercation with Kraven. Peter couldn’t afford the rent on the apartment. He’d not told anyone from the Avengers and instead took up residence in Central Park and stopped going out as Spider-man, he didn’t deserve to wear that suit, not now. He was going to stay here and rot that was what he deserved. 

[x] [x] 

“Do you think it weird that I haven’t heard from the kid in a few weeks?”

“It’s only been a week Tony, he’s probably been busy with school,” Pepper reasoned. 

“I’m not convinced. He’s always rung every third day. It’s been a straight week. Friday?” 

“Yes, Mr Stark?”

“Run a scan for Peter Parker’s location…and run a scan for any spotting of Spider-man in the news as well, this is suspicious, and I don’t like it.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

“You can’t just go snooping into other people’s lives Tony, it’s not right.” 

“Listen, Pepper. Usually, I’d agree, it is most assuredly the SHIELD thing to do and not the me thing to do, but this is very outside of Peter’s pattern and I just want to check up on him.” 

“Scan complete, Peter Parker vitals – weak. Location – New York Central Park. Time in location – five days and twenty three hours and nineteen minutes. Spider-man news – Kraven killed May Parker and Spider-man retaliated with the suit’s instant kill mode.” 

Tony’s eyes widened and Pepper felt a gasp escape as her mouth went wide. 

“You were right to worry Tony, I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear that.” 

Pepper did roll her eyes that time, “Just go and get him, make sure he’s alright.”


End file.
